The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 6 (1994)-124869, Hei 11 (1999)-220116, Hei 9 (1997)-298155, Hei 9 (1997)-190962, Hei 5 (1993)-62874, 2003-5346 and Hei 5 (1993)-6849, when a semiconductor device having a greater surface area than an area exposable by single exposure using an exposure apparatus is formed over a semiconductor substrate, it is the common practice to subject a photoresist formed over the semiconductor substrate to divided exposure. In other words, the photoresist is divided into a plurality of exposure regions and exposure treatment is given to each of the plural regions thus divided.